marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Talbot (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Brian Talbot (brother); Betty Ross (ex-wife); Matt Talbot (nephew); Thaddeus Ross (former father-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gamma Base, New Mexico; Formerly Desert Base, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Major, later Colonel in US Air Force; security head at Desert Base, NM; adjutant to General T.E. Ross; later commanding officer of Gamma Base, NM | Education = Military academy graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 #61 | Death = Incredible Hulk #260 | HistoryText = Major Glenn Talbot was brought to Desert Base, New Mexico by its commanding officer, General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, for two reasons. First, Ross wanted Talbot, who was the base's new security chief, to investigate nuclear physicist Dr. Bruce Banner, who had been working on various government projects at the base. Due to Banner's continuous and mysterious disappearances, Ross suspected not only that Banner was a traitor but also that he had some connection with the monstrous Hulk, who prowled the vicinity. Secondly, Ross objected to his daughter's love for Banner, whom Ross believed to be unmanly and contemptable even if he was not a traitor. Ross hoped that Betty would instead fall in love with Talbot, whom the general regarded as a fine example of a military man. Talbot, now General Ross's adjutant, continued to help Ross attempt to capture or destroy the Hulk, whom they regarded as a menace. At the time, Banner was unable to maintain his own intelligence and personality when he transformed into the Hulk. Eventually, though, he found a means by which his own persona could maintain control of the Hulk when he transformed into him. It appeared that the menace of the Hulk was over, and Ross reluctantly consented to the wedding of Banner and Betty. But the wedding ceremony was ruined when, just before Banner and Betty were officially joined in matrimony, the Hulk's archenemy, the Leader, returned Banner back to the Savage Hulk. Talbot swore to Betty that he would destroy the Hulk for this. Thinking that Banner was forever lost to her as a potential husband, Betty eventually married Glenn. Both Talbot and Ross believed that Betty actually still loved Banner, although Betty herself believed that she truly loved Talbot. Nevertheless, the two were correct. With the permission of the Canadian government, Ross and his Hulkbusters pursued the Hulk through Canada into the Arctic. Ross was taken prisoner by the Gremlin, who then headed a secret Soviet base that had been established there. The general was sent to a prison in the Soviet Union and Talbot volunteered to help rescue him. Although Ross was freed, Talbot himself was shot during the rescue mission and believed to be dead. Betty blamed her father for Talbot's reported demise. In reality, however, Talbot was still alive and being held prisoner by the Soviet at Bitterfrost, a top secret Soviet installation in Siberia. A man named Gregori Kronski was subjected to surgery that made him a double of Talbot. The Gremlin used his Psiclone device to imprint the memories and personality of Talbot in Kronski's mind, and those of Kronski's in Talbot's. Kronski was then sent to the United States, claiming to be an escaped Talbot. However, a bomb was concealed within Kronski's body. Gremlin's plan was to use the bomb to assassinate the President of the United States when the latter came to visit Gamma Base, where Talbot was stationed. Colonel Jack D. Armbruster saved the President's life, but both Armbruster and Kronski were killed when the bomb exploded. Ross then accompanied a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Clay Quartermain into the Soviet Union to rescue the real Talbot. With assistance from the Hulk, Ross and Quartermain succeeded in freeing Talbot, who believed himself to be Kronski, and returned with them to the United States . There, Talbot's true personality and memories were restored. Talbot learned to his dismay that Betty no longer believed herself to be in love with him, and that she realized she had never stopped loving Banner. Glenn and Betty therefore soon received a divorce. The strain brought on by his many years of failures at ending the menace of the Hulk caused Ross to suffer a nervous breakdown(later revealed to be caused by Moonstone using her knowledge of psychology). He was relieved of command of Gamma Base, and Talbot, as the man with the next most experience battling the Hulk, was promoted to colonel and given command of Gamma Base by the Pentagon. Determined to gain vengeance for the loss of his wife's love and for Ross's nervous collapse, Talbot was intent on destroying the Hulk. Talbot though, proved no more successful at destroying the Hulk than Ross had been. Dissatisfied with Gamma Base's repeated failures to end the menace of the Hulk, Congress finally shut the base down. Now obsessed with killing the Hulk, Talbot committed treason by stealing the War-Wagon, a highly sophisticated flying battle cruiser, and went off on his own to locate and kill the Hulk. Talbot finally caught up with the Hulk at Mount Kuroishi, an inactive volcano, in Japan. Talbot launched a massive onslaught against the Hulk using the War-Wagon's immensely powerful arsenal of weaponry. The battle triggered an earthquake that reactivated the volcano. During the fight Talbot wore an encephalo-helmet that enabled him to take direct mental command of the War Wagon's controls (which ordinarily were run by on-board computers). Talbot bombarded the Hulk with intense sonic beams, causing the monster tremendous pain. The Hulk then struck the mountain so hard that its cone was shattered and a torrent of lava, ash, and super-heated air struck and covered the hovering War Wagon. The heat and force that thus struck the War Wagon caused an electrical overload in its systems that traveled through the encephalo-helmet and incinerated Talbot's brain. Talbot died instantly, and with no one to control the War Wagon, the flying vehicle crashed to Earth. The Hulk escaped the scene, having suffered no permanent injury; Talbot had failed to stop the Hulk for the final time, this time at the price of his own life. Seemingly revealed to be alive and well, in the company of Betty Ross , this was later revealed by Red Hulk to be an LMD, part of a larger plot orchestrated by the Intelligencia. Talbot returned from the afterlife during the Chaos War to aid Betty and the Hulks in their battle against the forces of the Chaos King. After the Chaos War was concluded he returned to the grave. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Glenn Talbot possessed the normal human strength for a man his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Talbot has sometimes used the Mandroid Armor, the War-Wagon and other SHIELD equipment against the Hulk. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cable first mistook Red Hulk for Glenn Talbot instead of Thaddeus Ross, suggesting that Talbot becomes a Hulk at some point in Cables future. | Links = * Marvel Directory References * Notable Appearances * - First Appearance * - Final Appearance }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Ross Family Category:Talbot Family Category:Military Personnel